Many electronic products today operate in accordance with a preset frequency or range of frequencies. To operate in accordance with a given frequency, an electronic device usually generates the given frequency internally. This generated frequency effectively regulates their operation. For example, a processor's clock speed, a transceiver's radio range, a phase locked loop's (PLL's) control setting, etc. are each related to a given frequency that regulates their operation. Hence, most electronic devices, as well as the integrated circuits (ICs) that are utilized therein, perform better with superior frequency generators.
There are multiple approaches to generating a frequency within a device. One such approach is the voltage controlled oscillator (VCO). A voltage that is input to the VCO sets a frequency that is output by the VCO. In other words, adjusting the input voltage adjusts the output frequency. An example VCO type is the inductive-capacitance (LC) VCO. An LC-VCO produces a voltage oscillation at a given frequency using the inverse frequency-related properties of inductors and capacitors.
Circuits having VCOs utilize some scheme and/or technique to tune the VCO to a desired frequency. LC-VCOs in particular may be tuned, at least in part, using tuning banks. LC-VCOs with better tuning banks can therefore operate more precisely and/or with an overall higher quality. Consequently, computers, mobile phones, radio units, high-speed interfaces, etc. can benefit from an LC-VCO with a well-designed tuning bank.